


SO SALTY (crack)

by RoxieBluerose



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph
Genre: Crack, Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuichiro, I REGRET NOTHING, I should be sorry but I'm not, M/M, can u taste the SALT!?, mikayuu, owari no seraph - Freeform, so salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieBluerose/pseuds/RoxieBluerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu dies and turns into salt but Mika still wants to keep his boyfriend with him forever. Beware: THIS IS SALTY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SO SALTY (crack)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for kuhaoyaoi for being an awesome support for this work and a beautiful piece of art. This is my first work so be nice to me! ^^

Mika feels Yuu go cold in his arms. This is it then. Yuu is dead. Humans had gone too far this time but Mika doesn't have the strenght to fight them now. His mind is tainted with grief. Mika and Yuu had always loved eachother. But no more, since there's no more Yuu. There is just salt. 

Wait a minute......SALT!? 

Mika couldn't believe his eyes. Yuu's body was slowly crumbling into huge chunks of salt and then again so slowly evaporating into finer, tiny crystals of salt. He didn't want to lose him!! He was going to store his body in a glass container so he was always able to remember how beautiful he is. But now his body has become salt. Why did this happen? Is it because he is the KING OF FKN SALT!? 

What was he going to do now?? 

Suddenly a tiny cute lightbuld pops on top of Mika's head and he gets an idea. He can store the salt so he can still have Yuu always beside him.....

Few agonizing days later....

Mika now cries salt. But it has always been that way. And everything salty reminds him of Yuu. Mika licks his salty tears as he looks at the salt container labeled "Yuu-Chan's SALT". His grief over Yuu's death makes him suffer. He goes to the SALT and picks up the container and looks at it with a sad expression. Unconsciously he opens the container and then licks the salt. He starts to cry more. It's so salty and it reminds him of Yuu's salty skin and salty blood when he drank from his salty neck. 

"Y-Yuu-Chan.....", he cries out while licking the salt. Then he swallows one big gulp of SALT.

"It's okay Yuu-Chan......now u are inside of me again and we can be happy.....forever", he mumbles.

He loves the taste.......even though it's SO SALTY!! But he doesn't care because it's Yuu. 

And Yuu is everything that matters. His own king of salt.


End file.
